iTrapped
by Sellybelly411
Summary: When a teacher punishes Carly for talking over him in class, she finds herself locked in a closet. But will a certain dark-haired boy come to her rescue? {Creddie One-shot!}


Trapped

Carly Shay stood by her locker one school morning, staring at the giant sea of boy fighting in the school hallways. It had been going on for thirty minutes now, and Carly was getting sick and tired of this. She rustled around in Sam's purse (which she had been asked to hold) and pulled out an Air Horn, then honked it loudly at the crowd.

The fight stopped, and the kids stared at her, and Carly walked around them. She waved a grateful smile and put the Air Horn back in Sam's purse.

The blonde girl quickly ran up to her to get her bag, "Why'd you do that?" She asked, slinging the bag over her shoulder, "The fight was just gettin' good."

"Well, some people _want_ to get to class." Carly responded, bumping Sam's shoulder. The criminal smiled, "Whatever miss Prissy Pants."

Sam walked her to her History class, giving Carly one last hug before heading to...who knows where.

Carly took her seat in the first row, and waved hello to her friend Wendy, who sat behind her. They began chatting, but both silenced when the teacher came in. He was staring at Carly and Wendy, like he did everyday. Because apparently, when you're best friend has a prison record, you must be livin' on the edge yourself.

The teacher slammed a large binder onto his desk. He powered on the projector and began flipping through slides when Carly spoke up, "Can you explain-"

He frowned, "Carly, just because your stupid friend is a delinquent doesn't mean you need to act like her."

"Sir, I just wanted to ask you a question about the-"

 _"Stop_ interrupting me." He demanded.

"B-but!" She defended.

He shushed her, "Get up. You're coming with me."

"What?"

He dragged her out of her seat, and forced her over to the door. Carly longingly looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'help me' at Wendy. The girl frowned, then shrugged. The brunette frowned at her friend, doing her best to resist her teacher's constant yelling.

"Come on!" He shouted, shoving her out the door.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the Janitor's closet.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked, feeling the panic coming on.

"You are going to _stay here_ until the day ends." He growled, "I'll be locking the door also, so you can't escape."

"But, Mr. Lemmons-you should know that I'm afraid of ti-" Carly's words were interrupted by the clicking of the lock. Her whole body shaking now, Carly slid onto the ground and began to cry. She slapped and knocked on the walls of the room, "Help! Let me out!" She shouted. But nobody was able to hear her through the lunch bell and all the kids talking.

"Help! Help!" Carly yelled again, frightful tears running down her face. She made a grab for her backpack, but it wasn't there. She must have left her things in class before being thrown in here!

 _Great._

She rocked in the corner, sucking in air she couldn't seem to find. Carly huffed and puffed, but this was all too much. She was on the edge (if not already) having a nervous breakdown.

"H-hel- _meh."_ Carly said, not able to form words anymore, _"Meh!"_

She shivered and shaked, her eyes blurring with tears as she collapsed onto the floor, covering her eyes.

She tried to get up, trying to search for the light. But her feet dragged her back down to the floor as if pulled down by a large magnet.

She curled herself up into a large ball, crying and crying her eyes out.

An hour after the school release bell ran, Carly was still stuck in the closet. She couldn't speak anymore, and couldn't seem to feel any of her limbs.

"...I'm just worried about Carly," A male voice said from outside, "Its not like her to skip class."

 _Freddie!_

She scooted across the floor and slapped at the door, the loud echoing hurt her ears but she wouldn't stop.

"Hey, do you hear somethin'?" Another boy outside asked, who sounded a lot like Freddie's nerdy friend Sean.

There was a silence outside, but Carly didn't stop banging on the door.

"Who's in there?" Freddie asked from outside.

Carly let out a frightened squeak, because she couldn't seem to find the right words. Freddie recognized that scared tone, "Carly?" He shouted, "Carly!"

Freddie knew her better than anyone, except Sam.

Carly whimpered again, and she heard the click of the lock, and there he was, standing right in front of the door.

Carly jumped on him and wrapped him in a relieved hug, then pecked him on his cheek. He blushed, but was to worried about Carly to notice the butterflies in his stomach. She bent down and took hold of her kneecaps, sucking in huge breaths of air.

Freddie placed both hands on the brunette's shoulders, glad to see some of the color returning back to her face.

"Carly, what happened?" He asked.

"M-My history teacher...h-he-"

"Your _teacher_ locked you in here?" Freddie asked angrily, "So you've been locked in here since third period?"

Carly nodded and hugged the boy again.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, rubbing circles on Carly's back.

"H-he...I-I tried to, b-but he must have f-forced me i-in here before I c-could hide m-my stuff...a-and my p-p-phone was in my b-backpack."

"I'm just glad your safe." Freddie said.

"I-I was so scared…" She said.

"I know." Freddie said, pulling her close, "Sean?" He asked.

The boy looked up at his friend, "Yes?"

"Will you go grab her stuff from Mr. Lemmons's class? I'm gonna go take Carly to the nurse. "

He nodded, and ran away in the opposite direction.

Freddie slipped a hand around Carly's waist to steady her, and he gently guided her forward to the nurse's office.

He slowly sat Carly down on a waiting room chair then pulled out his phone.

"W-who are y-you t-t-texting?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Sam."

Carly smiled, her to best friends may not always see eye to eye, but Freddie knew that she had a right to know. Because Sam was the one person she cared about most.

And sure enough, the blonde came bursting through the door in mere seconds. She saw Carly and pushed some sick kid off his chair and sat down next to Carly.

"Are you okay? Fredweird texted me that you were trapped in a-"

"I-I'm f-f-fine." She squeaked, pulling her into a loving hug.

"Man, that teacher is dead." The blonde said, clenching her fists.

Carly reached out and grabbed her friend's hand, "N-no S-Sam d-don't…"

"But he deserves it!" She said.

Carly gulped, "I-I know...I-I just don't want you to get expelled."

"Fine…" She growled, "But we need to do _something."_

"Agreed." Freddie said, "Sam, go and tell Principal Franklin about this."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Freddie pulled out a Ziplock, "Girls who are mean to me don't get a bag of meatballs."

"Wow Freddie, I think that's a great idea you're so smart." Sam grabbed the bag and walked away, heading for the Principal's office.

As soon as the blonde-headed demon left, the nurse walked up to Carly, "How can I help you, baby?"

"M-My teacher locked m-me in t-t-the Janitor's closet…"

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to help with that."

"She's Claustrophobic," Freddie explained, "She had a nervous breakdown earlier, bit I think she's better. But she's still looking pretty freaked out."

The nurse's eyes softened and she helped Carly up, but the poor girl just fell flat on her stomach.

"Young man? Do you think you can help her onto that bed over there while I get the medicine?"

Freddie nodded and guided Carly to the bed, helping her up carefully. The nurse came back with a couple pills and popped them into Carly's mouth, "She should be better in a 'lil while. But I suggest she goes home to recover from the experience. Do you have a guardian that I can contact, miss?"

"M-my brother." She stuttered, "S-Spencer."

The nurse nodded and looked his number up, then dialed it.

Maybe fifteen or so minutes later, Principal Franklin entered the nurse's office along with Sam and .

"Carly?" Principal Franklin said, walking up to her, "Are you alright?"

She gulped, but nodded, "I was so scared…" She admitted, "I was in there all day."

He turned to face the evil teacher, "How could you do that to a student?"

"She was interrupting me during class time!" He defended.

"That doesn't mean you can lock Carls up, you Dishrag!" Sam shouted.

Now on any normal day, their principal would have scolded the blonde for being rude to a teacher. But today, he agreed, "This is absolutely out of line! I don't care _what_ you're excuses are! You made one of my students have a nervous breakdown!" He shouted, "And you know what Carl? You're fired. Get your things and leave _right now_ or I will contact the authorities!"

The teacher bit his lip and walked out, swearing under his breath. The nurse turned around in her swirly chair and smiled at Carly, "You're brother is here to pick you up."

Carly nodded, and stood up on her own. She was still shaky and off-balance so her friends grabbed her hands and guided her to the front of the school, and helped her into Spencer's car.

Sam and Freddie climbed in after the brunette, not wanting to leave the girl after a event like this.

They stayed there with her the whole night. Sam sleeping in Carly's bed and Freddie on the couch.

And by the next day? Carly was perfect, fresh as a daisy. After eating some breakfast, Freddie left. She walked him to his apartment across from hers, "See you tomorrow." He said.

He opened the door, and was about to go in when Carly grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a make-out sesh, just a loving kiss.

"Goodnight." She said, returning to her apartment. She giggled as she watched him standing there, paralyzed in shock.

As Carly got ready for school, she realized something. Sure, Freddie had saved her life again, but she knew this time that the butterflies in her stomach were genuine. The sweet brunette really in love with Freddie Benson.

The End


End file.
